


Ruin

by amoama



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: He loved to make her smile.





	

Lord Melbourne turned away from the Queen, only partially, just enough to obscure his view. She shone too brightly, her chin angled up, her sparkling eyes alighting on him, expectant of his approval. God help him but he loved to make her smile, to make up little jokes between them and see the delight radiate out of her. 

He was taking advantage, he knew. His talents and experience, honed in long negotiations manipulating men, convincing them and enticing them to his viewpoint. 

She was the Queen but he could see his power over her nevertheless. Knew it would ruin him.


End file.
